


Euphoria

by Anonymous



Category: Eminem - Fandom, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Euphoria

“又在疼了？”  
Eminem踏进家门就看到Colson双手环抱在胸前无精打采地蜷缩在沙发的一角。听到他的声音之后年轻人点了点头却没有抬头看他，从Eminem的角度看过去，他的下巴似乎比半个月以前更尖削了。这两周里Colson遭遇了哺乳期里常见的问题，他的乳腺总是莫名其妙地堵塞发炎，奶水无法顺畅地流出来，而他又属于乳汁分泌得十分旺盛的类型，因此经常乳房胀痛到穿衣服都变成折磨。两周里他们试了各种办法却没有任何好转，唯一的区别就是现在Colson已经不会像第一周里一样在疼得受不了的时候躲起来哭了。  
Eminem叹了口气，走过去坐在Colson身边，把他抱起来放在自己的大腿上，年轻人一边温顺地接受他的亲吻一边扭转身体摆出面对着Eminem跨坐在他大腿上的姿势。“把衣服撩起来。”他低声说，Colson点了点头，用双手拎起自己上衣的下摆。一股热乎乎的乳香立刻扑上了Eminem的脸。“宝宝已经被我哄睡着了。”Colson的声音轻柔地掠过Eminem的头顶，他点了点头，用指尖试探着按了按年轻人的乳房，后者立刻咬住了嘴唇不让自己叫出来，像只猫似的弓起脊背想要从他的指尖逃开。他的乳房涨得很厉害，红肿的乳头四周浮起几根青色的血管，Eminem用手掌按了按他皮肤下面的一处硬块，Colson差点从他的腿上跳起来。“忍一下。”Eminem用一只手扶住年轻人的后背，用另一只手有节奏地按压他鼓胀的乳房，Colson疼得浑身紧绷，呼吸都变得又乱又浅。“就快好了。”Eminem安抚似的亲了亲他的锁骨，在感到手掌下面的组织变得柔软时并拢五指用力一按，一股浓稠的浅黄色乳汁缓缓地溢了出来。在另一只乳房也终于得到释放之后Colson的身体和表情都放松下来，“我去看看宝宝醒了没有，”他说着就要松开自己一直拎着衣摆的手指，却被Eminem握住了手腕。“别动，”他示意年轻人脱掉上衣，Colson疑惑地看了他一眼，但安静地顺从了他的意思。  
也许是因为在外奔波了一整天的缘故，今天Colson的胸膛让Eminem感到格外分神。他的眼睛正好平视Colson的乳头，通红的肉粒正中有一条细缝，Eminem试探着把自己的舌尖印了上去。“别舔那里，”年轻人颤抖着攥住了他的衣服。“为什么不行？”Eminem抬起头看着年轻人的脸，惊讶地发现他的眼眶已经变得潮红。他抖得像只被捏住了后颈的兔子，慌张地把一只手虚握成拳头遮住自己的下半张脸。他摇了摇头，喉结在皮肤下不断地小幅度起伏，像是已经说不出话来，而Eminem只是用双手托住Colson的腰，无视了对方微弱的反抗，用舌尖反复划过那条细缝，又用粗糙的舌面裹住他的乳头轻轻地吸吮。年轻人很快就哭了出来，他的腰身在Eminem的手掌里一阵一阵地波纹似的颤抖着，尽管一直在被呛住了似的艰难地小声说着不行，在Eminem又一次贴上自己的舌头的时候年轻人却还是难耐地揪住了他脑后的头发，朝着自己的方向使力，把Eminem淹没在自己身上柔软又有力的气味里。  
年轻人的胸口已经被汗水浸透了。他身上浓郁的温热乳香让Eminem很难集中注意力，在他盯着一颗顺着Colson双乳之间的沟壑缓缓地向下滑动的汗水出神的时候年轻人突然叫出了声，下一秒Eminem就被香甜而微腥的乳汁溅了满嘴——Colson就这样被他吸到喷奶了。Eminem诧异地看着彻底瘫软在自己身上的年轻人，他的两颗乳头还在源源不断地向外渗出乳汁，奶水在他的皮肤上留下稀薄的乳白色痕迹，让Colson赤裸的上半身看上去就像是某些刻意用性暗示作为噱头的乳制品广告中的模特。年轻人枕着他的肩膀，带着哭腔的灼热的呼吸喷洒在他的耳廓，Eminem抬起他的脸，Colson那双被麦芒似的金色睫毛簇拥着的泪汪汪的蓝眼睛让他忍不住捏住他的下巴亲吻他的嘴唇。Eminem有一条灵活得不可思议的舌头，在他用这条舌头向Colson嘴里一点一点地输送他自己的乳汁的时候年轻人从鼻腔里发出哼声，直到意识完全回归他的身体，Colson才通红着脸推开了向自己让渡着满嘴腥甜的男人。“喜欢你自己的味道吗？”年轻人的下巴上还挂着接吻时漏出来的奶水，愣愣地看着他的样子像只偷喝牛奶时被抓包的猫，Eminem凑上去又一次亲吻他的嘴唇，把含在嘴角的笑也印上了年轻人的皮肤。  
他们从没做到过这么超过的程度——Eminem看着依然因为迷迷糊糊地喝下了自己的奶水而一脸难以置信的年轻人，对自己如何在不知不觉间为这个年轻人卸下禁忌和防备产生了难言的感慨。但他的复杂心情并没持续太久，因为Colson很快就凑过来搂住了他的脖子，先前挂在他皮肤上的奶水已经被体温蒸干，Eminem摸到一手轻微的黏腻。他收紧手指在年轻人的腰上捏了一把，后者立刻会意地转过在沙发上趴跪出一个乖顺的姿势。尽管离生产已经过去了四个多月，Colson的身体依然对他保持着惊人的热情。他的穴口很快就没有障碍地容纳了他的三根手指，在Eminem小心地为他准备的时候年轻人扭头看他，双眼温顺恳切得几乎像只羔羊。“进来吧，daddy”，女儿就在距离他们不到五米的地方沉睡所以Colson只用了唇语，但Eminen依然慷慨地满足了他的要求。被完全进入之后Colson向前踉跄了一下，Eminem伸手扶住他的腰，讶异地发现他的身体似乎比怀孕之前更加柔韧绵软——他像是一只被激素和母性本能发酵到熟成的面包胚，Eminem俯身吻了吻年轻人微微颤抖的肩胛，又一次吸入那股无处不在的温润厚重的气味。  
Eminem开始抽送自己的阴茎，每一次都顶在年轻人的敏感点上——Colson怀孕之后他总是试图给他最好的。年轻人攥紧了沙发表面的酒红色丝绒，把可能的呻吟和尖叫都扼死在喉咙里。从Eminem的角度可以看到那片鸟羽一样濡湿浓密的睫毛在Colson的颧骨上投下的阴影，他的脸颊湿漉漉的，Eminem不能确定那是汗水还是眼泪。他加重了在他的身体里进出的力度，年轻人突然发出一声只咽下了一半的尖叫。“我弄疼你了吗？”Eminem俯身亲吻Colson汗湿的金发。他脸上的神情让他感到紧张，所幸年轻人摇了摇头。他用手肘支撑自己的身体，无措地弓起后背向Eminem展示沙发上那两片新鲜的水渍。“又流出来了……”他看着Eminem的眼睛，像是被吓到了似的瑟缩着身体。  
Eminem艰难地吞咽了一下，发现自己竟然什么都说不出来。他摸了摸Colson汗湿的金发，张开五指包裹住他的乳房轻轻地挤压，让更多奶水透过他的指缝滴在沙发表面，其中的几颗液滴并没有渗入布料，而是像珍珠一样挂在了上面。对于Colson的体型来说他的奶水丰沛得出奇，Eminem用虎口卡住他的髋骨再次开始抽送，随着他的动作，乳汁不断地一小股一小股地溢出他通红的乳头，很快就打湿了一大块布面，看上去几乎像是年轻人被他操到失禁了一样。Colson的上半身脱力地倚靠在沙发上，他半阖着双眼，被眼泪和汗水打湿的睫毛可怜地黏在眼睑上，双唇之间流出一条细细的口水，喉咙里发出随着他的动作而颤抖的小声呜咽。  
年轻人的这幅样子对Eminem来说并不陌生，他知道他的意识已经被他操到了九霄云外。但在他即将高潮的时候年轻人突然开始挣扎，他的力气不小，尖削的髋骨差点从Eminem的手掌里滑脱出去。“怎么了？”他贴近年轻人蠕动着的嘴唇，听到他的小声呓语：“流出来的太多了……”说着Colson用手捂住自己的一只乳房，抽噎了一下之后继续说下去：“浪费了这么多，宝宝要不够吃了……”  
尽管知道这只是他的本能在说话，Eminem还是感到自己的喉咙灼热地抽紧了。“别这么小气”，他轻轻地吻了年轻人的脸颊。“冰箱里已经有那么多了，宝宝每天都吃得很饱，你得给daddy也留一点儿。”他用力地把自己埋进Colson的身体，用精液和体温灌满了他。  
Eminem搂着Colson休息了一会儿之后才把他的身体放平，年轻人已经困倦得睁不开眼睛了。他的上半身被他们搞得一团糟，沾满了还没干透的乳汁、汗水和两人份的精液，Eminem把他搂进怀里，出神地呼吸着他身上的气味，感到自己的胃袋正在被一点一点地妥帖地填满。他知道自己应该抱Colson去洗澡，但又觉得就这样黏糊糊地抱着他其实也很好。  
End.


End file.
